


The Cursed Prince

by Mari_ko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Altean Broadsword, Altean lance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aspiring Blue Paladin Allura, Aspiring Red Paladin Lance, Black paladin Shiro, Brotp Hance, Dragon Keith, F/M, Fortune Teller Lotor, Guardian Lions, Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Knight Hunk, Knight Lance (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Now Mentor Red Lion, One-Sided Attraction, Paladin Shiro, Platonic Kidge, Previous Mentor Blue Lion, Prince Keith (Voltron), Queen Krolia, Scholar Pidge, Shiro is Lances hero, Temple Of Voltron, broganes, lance looks up to shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_ko/pseuds/Mari_ko
Summary: A knight named Lance rose up to accept the challenge - rescuing a princess that was held captive by a dragon - along with his comrades Hunk and Pidge, going on the journey to rescue this forsaken maiden. However, he doesn’t find a dangerous dragon’s keep or a princess. Lance instead finds a young man with jet black hair locked in a room in a tower. No princess anywhere.Lance wasn’t very happy about this, leading the two to have an argument until his friends convince him to bring him along back. However, the journey back was going to be a month long trip for all of them.As time passes, they realize how Keith has been acting strange until the truth comes out that he is the prince and the dragon. Keith was cursed as a boy, distorting his human image into a dragon creature at night. He carries a ring that he is unable to get rid of that ticks down his curse, if he doesn’t find a way to break the curse and save himself; he will be doomed to become a dragon forever.This soon leads them to try to find a way to lift his curse before it’s too late, perhaps bring Lance and Keith more closer on this voyage.





	1. Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was created by my wonderful friend [Ari](https://clickabletale.tumblr.com/#_=_rel=)!
> 
> Also thank you for creating that wonderful summary! And creating the art that's within this book! You guys should definitely check out her work, just click on her tumblr link!

“Oh man,” The worried voice came from his left, “We're lost aren't we?”

They'd planned for almost any possible scenario that could occur and yet they hadn't counted on getting lost in the castle. Lance almost facepalmed at the realisation because of course nothing was ever going to go perfectly right for him.

“We're not lost.” He tried to rectify. The group paused in their walking stopping in an empty corridor that seemed to stretch on endlessly, doors sighted from their left and from their right. He placed a hand on Hunks shoulder to try and put him at ease, coming to no avail. “Pidge knows what she's doing.” He turned his head to look at their navigator who was peering down with furrowed brows on a map of the architecture.

She let out a snort, her expression relaxing as she glanced up at the duo, “Still would have been easier on me if you'd chosen a location that was actually well known.” When Lance had discussed with them about the new mission she'd gone on a hunt to find whatever information she could about The Red Castle. It had grated her nerves when she'd had to gather information from diary entries she found in the library and cross reference those with reports and newspapers.

Lance merely gave her a smirk in reply. He moved his arm to wrap around Hunks shoulder, leaning against the bigger man who provided no resistance. “What's life like without a challenge?”

Pidge gave him a blank look, blinking before turning her attention back to the map. “With you Lance everyday is a challenge.” She retorted.

The hand was dropped and he stood up straight, guffawing at Pidge as Hunk laughed. “I am a pleasure to work with!” He protested pointing a finger towards her.

She didn't spare him a glance and instead murmured softly, “Whatever you say.”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest - as much as he could do when wearing armour - and pouted slightly. He noticed Hunk peering around at their surroundings, eyes flickering around the castle walls. “So where's the fabled dragon?”

The Red Castle was infamous throughout the lands, known for the forgotten royal. He'd heard all about how she was locked in the castle and was guarded by a fearsome fire breathing dragon. Said dragon was what kept many warriors and knights away, even if there was a large reward money for returning the princess to the Marmorian Kingdom. Lance had been called foolish over the years but he'd like to think it was his stubbornness that worked well in his favour. He'd set sights on this mission and he was going to try to accomplish it, even if in its extremities it meant death.

“Should be sleeping.” Lance explained as he leaned against a wall, “Pidge said that the dragon was just usually active during the night.” She'd mentioned how all accounts of The Red Castle had only seen the dragon during the night, so they'd planned the mission to occur during the morning. Best to try and avoid fighting the dragon where they could.

The information seemed to calm Hunk down but it was clear to see that he was still on edge. “Right.” He noted quickly, his armour clanking as he stood up straight. “I feel a bit better now.”

Lance gave his friend a smile in reply. He was confused as to how the man had become a knight but when seeing Hunk in battle it had become clear. He fought for those who couldn't, even if he was scared himself. Lance found that admirable about Hunk, risking his life to make others better.

“Lance.” Pidge called out from the end of the corridor. Only half of her body was facing towards them. “I think I've got it.”

He didn't need to be told twice, quickly pushing off of the wall and following Pidge as she led them through the castle. The duo stayed closely behind her, weapons at the ready for anything that wanted to attack. It was almost suspicious how quiet the castle was, even if the dragon was asleep. They were bound to run into the dragon one way or another so it was now just a matter of waiting.

“I don't like this.” Hunk whispered out, his voice mingling with their footsteps that pierced through the silence of the castle. “It seems… Too easy.”

Lance understood where he was coming from, his suspicions also up. “We might have just gotten lucky.” He offered to his friend, shrugging at the pointed look he got.

“Right,” He spoke sarcastically, huffing at Lance. “Because we're the lucky ones.” Their missions may have been successful but they were by no means done well. Most often they'd just barely done it to completion, and never unscathed.

Lance rolled his eyes at the statement. Hunk may be right but he wasn't going to admit it to his friend, “We’ll get the princess and then leave.” He stretched his hands out towards Hunk in offering, “That sound good to you?”

Hunk eyed the hand suspiciously and then moved his gaze to Lances face, full of comfort and reassurance. He gave a sigh as he clasped the hand, taking the gesture. “Sounds good.” Lance gave a grin in reply and moved his hand away. “But it seemed to me that you're just here for the princess.” He teased his friend, trying to dissipate the tension he felt.

Lance gasped loudly, his head snapping towards Hunk.

“More like he wanted to play the knight in shining armour.” Pidge joined in. She appeared to be trying to conceal her laughter, her eyes downcast onto the map in her hands. Lance could make out the crooked grin on her face that let a few snickers slip out.

Lance felt his cheeks tinge red with embarrassment. He pointed a finger at Pidge even if she couldn't see the gesture. “I am a knight in shining armour!” He protested out. He patted the sheathed sword that rested on his waist just for good measure; almost trying to prove his point.

His friends gave out laughs in replies, shoulders shaking slightly. Pidge turned a corner and soon the group came face to face with a door. She glanced at the map and then back up, folding the paper and slipping it into her satchel. She placed her hands on the door, looking to Lance for confirmation. She received a nod in reply. Taking a deep breath she pushed it open, seeing cobble steps that ascended up.

“I'll lead.” Lance spoke as he stepped in front of her. He was in charge of the group and so it was his responsibility to make sure that all party members were safe from harm. This meant he had to be first in unexplored territory, leading his team through. Hunk and Pidge followed after him with no protests, the trio ascending up floors in a circular motion.

“How high,” Hunk huffed out, his hands resting against his knees as he hunched over to catch his breath, “Is this tower?” Lance peered down at the edge of the stairs, looking at his tired friend from above. Pidge paused to turn around, her cloak shifting with her movements.

“You ok there big guy?” He asked in concern, waiting for Hunk to be in top form. His friend took more breaths, the group silent for awhile.

“Just,” He wheezed out, moving to sit down instead, “Just need a minute,”

“Take all the time you need.” He offered to which Hunk gratefully took, trying to calm his breathing. They didn't advanced further and Lance moved down, the trio now just sitting on the steps and waiting for Hunk.

Hunk gave a thumbs up when he was feeling better, signaling to them that they could move on now. They pushed themselves up and soon the group were back on track; ascending further and reaching closer to their goal.

Lance thought of how the princess would feel to be rescued. She might feel grateful that she no longer had to hide away or cower in fear. She would probably try to get out of here as quick as possible, which Lance could understand, and return to her parents. Lance would just be happy to be a part of that. He and his friends would get the reward and she'd be back home. It was a win-win scenario.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was hoping for the princess to see him as his hero. It was pathetic and he knew that, but the idea of a princess falling for him seemed too great. He was keeping his hopes small because that would never happen, but a man could dream.

Through his wistful thinking he hadn't noticed that they'd reached the top, coming face to face with another door. He turned his head to face his friends, eyes darting towards the door. They nodded quickly, Hunk ready for battle just in case anything went wrong.

Lance pushed open the doors and was surprised with the room that was before him. He'd been expecting it to be filled with luxury and yet it seemed bare, only tidbits of possessions sprinkled around the room. He supposed that it wasn't really a fancy castle and the princes was held captive, luxury wasn't needed in this case.

His eyes darted towards a head of hair that poked through from underneath the bed cover, the figure resting on the far end of the room with their back towards them. It must be the princess! Lance approached her cautiously stopping short in front of the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her to try and wake her up. She didn't stir.

He turned towards his group, Pidge waving at him to continue. He glanced to the princess's face and took in her features; skin that was far fairer than his but slightly more tanned than Pidges, short unruly raven hair, and small peach lips. He couldn't see her eyes but he was trying to imagine what colour they were - blue seemed to suit.

He shaked her again and recivied no indication that she would wake. This time, however, the bed cover dropped slightly and reached to her waist. Lance took in her clothing, shocked to see that she didn't wear a dress but rather pants. Wait. His eyes flickered around the body, this time focusing properly on the figures features.

He reached a conclusion and shouted out with no filter on his thought, “You're not a princess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is one of the few stories that I'm going to do to completion so I'm trying to do my best. Please tell me what you think of this so far :)
> 
> Comment below how you think Keith will react or what will happen next.


	2. A New Life?

Staying up all night and keeping watch over the tower tired Keith out more than he would ever admit. Throughout his stay in the castle his sleeping pattern had shifted, typically sleeping during the day and being active during the night. It was better that way for him and his safety, especially when knights wandered in and out.

He'd been eager to sleep that day, tired from his nightly activities, but it seemed that fate wouldn't let Keith have it his way. A loud noise snatched him away from his slumber, waking him up with a start and lunging to sit up. He held his forehead in pain as it hit something hard groaning as he rubbed at the area, the cold metal from his ring soothing him. A loud complaint reached his ears causing him to still.

He lived _alone_ in the castle.

His head snapped towards the voice, seeing a tall knight standing beside him who was also rubbing at his forehead. Keith stared at the man and slowly lowered his hand into his lap. This was unbelievable. He'd gone for so long without human contact and this is the first person he had seen in years. He wasn't even sure what to say or what to do in this particular scenario. He wasn't even sure if it was real, certain that he was still asleep and was just having a vivid dream.

“First I find out that you're not a princess.” The knight grumbled as he stood up straight with a slight wince, “And then you go attacking your saviour. Great job your Highness.”

Keith could tell that the knight before him was mocking him, and it didn't sit well with him. He gave the man a glare, resting his hands onto the mattress and leaned closer to the knight. “Do I _look_ like a princess to you?” He snarled out. First words he had ever spoken to another in a long while and it was a retort. If his mother were here now then she surely would have been proud.

The knight didn't seem to back off and returned the glare with a levelled look, “You look more like a hobo to be fair.” Keith couldn't live in luxury in a place like this, and so lived with only the necessities; a supply of food, a range of clothing, and a bathing room. It did affect his appearance, he didn't exactly look like a prince. His hair was much too long and unkept, his skin had blemishes and scars, his clothing was simple and nothing regal like - looking more like a commoner. Yet who was this man that dared to insult Keith? He probably knew of his status as a royal - regardless of position or gender - and he still provides slander.

“Ahem.” A cough sounded from the door, Keith turned his head towards the sound and noticed that there were others in the room. A short girl had a curled fist raised to her mouth as she regarded the pair. “Lance behave.”

The knight - who Keith now knew as Lance - gave a huff of indignation and moved back from Keith. He glanced to the man before turning back to the duo that stood by the door. “I am Keith, Prince and heir of the Kingdom of Marmora. Who are you people?”

Instead of the girl replying it was the bigger knight. “I'm Hunk.” He introduced himself in a kind voice. He gave Keith a small smile which he tried to return but with the way Hunk eyes flickered away it probably looked really awkward and crooked. He couldn't be blamed though, he had lived in isolation for many years. “This,” He gestured a hand towards the girl by his side, sporting a dark emerald cloak, “Is Pidge.”

The girl raised a hand up in greeting, “Howdy.” Keith nodded slightly back to her, watching as she pointed a thumb towards the man that was beside him. “And you've already somewhat acquainted yourself with Lance.”

His gaze moved towards the knight who just simply crossed his arms over his chest plate. “We came to rescue you.” He explained simply as he looked towards Keith, “Now we just have to leave and go on a journey to return you to the Kingdom of Marmora.”

Oh. That would certainly be the reason as to why they were here. No one really came into the castle unless they had a death wish or wanted to try and rescue him - sometimes both. He had to mentally applaud them for using their initiative and executing the rescue during the day. Many just charged into the castle walls without a plan and hoped to succeed with mere luck. Stupidity at its finest.

“Yeah,” Hunk piped up, leaning back to gaze down the stairs, “I don't know about you, your Highness, but I'd like to get out of here and far as possible before nightfall.” Keith already knew what the knight was worried about, the dragon that guarded this castle. It left a slight bitter taste in his mouth as he saw the fear in his eyes, because who isn't afraid of dragons?

Keith's eyes focused onto the hands that rested in his lap, fidgeting with the ring on his left middle finger. Would it actually do him well to go home? He wasn't anywhere near being cured and he was certain that his parents would just send him back, it's that thought that always kept him in the castle and deterred him from escaping. Yet, he still wanted to go. He wanted to be free and to live his life. Over a decade spent in solitude, hidden away from the world and all its danger. Keith was no stranger however to danger and peril.

He gave a sigh, his right hand gripping at the white sheets that pooled around him. He couldn't live here forever. He nodded to the trio in reply. It was time for him to move on and to go.

* * *

 

Leaving The Red Castle had been an experience. He hadn't been outside since he was a child, and now he was an adult, it was a whole new world. He'd been so used to seeing the colour red; from his belongings, to his scales, and to the red that seeped and dried up on the walls. The green, the blues, and the browns contrasted this. He hadn't been in a forest ever before but the change in scenery calmed him down. It was _nice_. It was new and exciting, it was tranquil and peaceful. He'd never thought that he would feel that ever again.

“We'll continue trekking during the night,” Pidge explained as the group walked through the forest, staying on the trail as they passed through. The large trees loomed over them, providing shadow as they moved along. “Then we'll rest at Aeure for a while before continuing in to Marmora.”

It was a simple and easy plan but Keith had an issue. “The night?” He asked and stopped in his tracks, turning his head away from the trees to face Pidge with the cloak hood shifting with his movements. Pidge had given her cloak to Keith with the excuse that it was cold and she didn't want him getting ill, and the other being that he could be recognised. He'd agreed even though the cloak stopped around his mid thighs, exposing his brown pant legs and shoes to the wind.

The other three also stopped and turned to face him. Hunk gave him a concerned look, standing closer to the prince. “Is that an issue?”

Keith did feel bad that they were putting so much effort to care for him. Even Lance - though his actions were more concealed and hidden compared to his teammates - tried to help him where he could, taking charge of the group and trying to protect him. “Yeah…” He replied, fingers twirling the ring around beneath the cloak. It was a nervous habit that he had developed over the years, to fidget with the ring whenever he wasn't fully happy or safe. It moved round easily yet it still wouldn't come off, a fact that Keith had learned over the years.

Lance gave a sigh, like he was annoyed with the prince but wouldn't voice it. He rested a hand on his hip and faced Pidge who was just watching Keith. “Is there anywhere near that we can spend the night?”

Pidge moved her head, eyes roaming around the map scroll in her hands. They were now currently in the Baku Gardens which was a large forest area filled with nymphs, satyrs, faeries, elves and other mythical creatures that resided in nature. They couldn't spend the night here, it was too exposed and someone could attack. The City of Norax was out, it was too far away and they wouldn't reach there before nightfall. The only area that appeared to be near was a small town called Arus. She hadn't really heard much of the town but it seemed large enough that it did get visitors sometimes. She showed the map towards Lance who nodded in reply, soon the group were now changing course.

Keith was fidgeting even more as he followed closely behind the trio. The hood was raised up and concealed his face, much of which he was thankful for. His eyes were focused on the sky above and the light that was fleeting away. His gaze would flicker nervously to the team in front of him.

When the town of Arus came into view he almost let out a cry of happiness, almost there. He was beginning to get restless now, the sun was starting to set and he needed to get indoors before the skies turned dark. He followed after the group as they entered a small hostel.

A lounge room greeted them, a small desk situated at one of the walls. Lance moved forward, his blue cloak flowing after him. “Hi.” Lance grinned at the receptionist as he stopped short in front of her desk, Hunk and Pidge standing behind him with Keith flanking the group. Even from this distance he could see the receptionist giving the knight a smile, welcoming the group to the area. “Could we have 4 rooms please?” It wasn't like they were in a dangerous area and no one knew that Keith was a prince, they were safe and so the precautions weren't necessary.

“Certainly,” She replied as she moved around the small work station. She grabbed some keys that were resting on the wall behind her, asking over her shoulder if the rooms were to be close together. Lance gave his answer and she came back to the front, jotting down some notes onto paper. She stood up straight before Lance with the keys in her hands, explaining things that Keith wasn't too bothered about in that moment. All he could focus on was the keys and his salvation.

Before he could stop himself he lunged forward at the keys. He ignored how Hunk yelped and Pidge yelled as he pushed them aside, ignored how Lance squawked as he pulled a key out of his hands, and ignored the flabbergasted look on the receptionists face. He glanced at the keychain that was loosely hanging, seeing 4H. He glanced up and nodded at the group of people that stared at him before turning around - the cloak twirling with his movements - and speeding up the stairs. He could faintly hear the sound of confused voices but they faded away as he advanced further.

Bounding up the stairs and rushing through the floors Keith found his room for the night. He snapped his head towards a window at the end of the hallway, noticing with a panic that the day was thinning and night was approaching. He could hear his erratic heartbeat in his ears, pounding with alarm. He jammed the key into the lock and hastily turned it, the sound of the door unlocking and promised access sating part of his nerves. He scrambled into the room, resting his back against the door as he slammed it close. He took heavy breaths as he tried to calm himself, fumbling around with the key to make sure that he locked the door too. He couldn't be too careful.

He gripped at the pin of the cloak, undoing it and throwing it aside to one of the corners of the room. He couldn't rip it when Pidge had kindly lended it to him, he'd rather it get dirty because he could at least fix that. Keith took more ragged breaths as he felt the pain begin, the itchiness and dryness pricking his skin and causing him to scratch harshly at his arms. The pulling he felt at his face and at his head, unshed tears in his eyes. Through the pain he noticed the window that exposed the outside world, the sky now dark. He needed to close the window and pull the curtain before someone saw him.

With each step he took his body became more disfigured, changing him into something that wasn't _human_. He reached the window and raised his scaly hand to shut it with force. He curled his first into his palm and felt the prick of something sharp. He pulled at the curtains and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore of the horrors that would come. He started to step back and through the blindness the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He fell with little complaint and soon curled in on himself, tears streaking his face now that he would let it.

Years of torture. Years of pain. Years of suffering.

Years of being a _monster_.

He wasn't ever going to get used to the nightly abuse but as time moved forward - the hours, the days, the months, and the years - it seemed that it would be his life. He was running out of time and if he didn't do anything soon then the curse would be permanent. He'll be nothing but a dangerous dragon, a huge bounty would be on his head and he would never live a normal life.

It wasn't fair. He hadn't even done anything when the curse was placed upon him and had suffered for over a decade just because a witch resented his parents. He was a child that was suffering for his parents actions and mistakes. How, _how was any of this fair?_

The pain soon subsided and Keith felt that he could actually move without whimpering in pain. In the castle he had no issue with space - human or dragon form - but it seemed that the hostel room was going to be an issue for his large dragon body. He wasn't even able to stretch his wings out so he'd have to keep them retracted. He moved off of the bed, claws catching onto the sheets. The dragon let out a grunt as he pulled experimentally. Nothing. He tugged a bit harder. Still nothing. He yanked his claws towards him and teared through the sheets, tumbling back and hitting a wardrobe. He stilled as he heard it tilt back and further before starting to fall.

Keith used his back legs to give him extra force, scrambling away so he wouldn't get hit. Unfortunately it caused for his tail to swish around, knocking off a lamp and other small trinkets that rested on his bedside table. His face pinched and resembled as much at it could of a wince as everything hit the floor. That was not going to go unnoticed and surely someone would come pounding on his door.

As if reading his thoughts a steady round of knocks was heard. “Keith?” A voice that he now recognised as Lance came through, muffled by the door. “You ok in there?”

He glanced around the room and then at himself, almost letting out a hysterical laugh. No. Keith was not ok but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, much less Lance. “Fine.” He muttered out, “I just banged into the wardrobe.” He could at least tell him part of the truth, try not to make him suspicious.

He was met with silence and was starting to worry. _Oh no, he knows that I'm not telling him everything and is trying to figure what I'm trying to hide. He's probably looking for a way to break in without me knowing._

“Alright.” The simply reply came out. Keith let out a sigh of relief and moved towards the door, shifting around and resting there. It was a sort of barricade that he could provide just in case Lance did actually want to get in. His wings were pressed against the hard wood and he rested his head on top of his forelegs, mindful of the sharp claws. “You rushed out on us before. Something wrong?”

Quiznak. He should have known that the small outburst he had would have elicited questions from the others and now that he was cornered he couldn't escape. “I was impatient.” A semi-lie but it was believable so he worked with it, “I wanted to sleep and she was taking too long.” More like he wanted to hide away but the receptionist was just unintentionally trying to expose him.

He heard a sigh from Lance, “I won't keep you any longer from sleep then. I just needed to check up on you. If you need any of us we're currently in the lounge, if we're not there then we're in our rooms. They're situated just across from you; I'm K, Hunk is I, and Pidge is J.” There was a silence that Keith was sure Lance expected him to fill. When he didn't speak Lance just continued on. “Sleep well then.” Then there was the receding sound of footsteps.

Keith let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, shifting to make himself comfortable. It was weird and scary to try and hide from others. In the castle he had never had to worry, merely just terrifying lone warriors that entered his walls. Now he was in the open world and he was in more danger of getting discovered. Keith needed to be careful otherwise he might just get himself killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with this chapter I really did. Also is it just me that pictures Dragons almost being like a dog/cat hybrid? I think I its kinda cute. What do you think?


	3. A Royal Pain

When Keith didn't answer to Lances knocking in the morning he hadn't thought much of it, the prince was probably asleep. When he had finished eating breakfast, alongside Pidge and Hunk, and Keith hadn't come downstairs he hadn't thought much of it. When he sent Pidge up to go and check on the prince, to wake him up if he wasn't, he hadn't thought much of it.

When Pidge came back in a hurry gasping about an attack, that was when Lance knew there was much more to it. Wearing only his sleeping garments - consisting of a dark tunic and pants - he rushed to the princes room with his sword in hand, charging in before anyone could protest.

He saw the carnage of the room; sheets ripped and teared, the furniture broken and scattered around, the room just being a mess. Lances eyes snapped towards the figure that stood in the middle, the prince standing beside the bed with a sheepish look. He was fidgeting again with the ring as Lance approached him.

“What in Alfors name happened here?” He asked as he stopped short in front of the prince. His eyes darted around Keith's body, analysing for any possible injuries. When he couldn't see any he let out a sigh of relief, straightening up a bit as he looked to the prince with a hand running through his hair. “Did you get attacked?”

The prince seemed wary for some reason, Lance wasn't all to sure why. He wouldn't meet his gaze and instead focused on the wall behind Lance. “No.” He answered finally which surprised Lance. If he didn't get attacked then what had happened here? As if reading his thoughts Keith continued on, “I caused this.” His voice raised an octave at the end and Lance knew that wasn't the full truth.

He raised an eyebrow and showed his skepticism, “You?” He knew he sounded condescending but there was an issue here. Something had clearly happened last night and Keith wasn't telling him. He raised a hand and gestured to the messy contents of the room. “All by yourself?”

He only got a nod in reply and it raised suspicions. What was Keith trying to hide so badly? However since it seemed that Keith wouldn't admit to anything Lance wouldn't get anything out of him. Best to leave it alone. For now anyway.

“Fine,” he gave up and rubbed at his temples, “As long as you're not hurt then it's fine.” He didn't look to Keith for his reaction and instead turned towards Hunk and Pidge who were looking around at the room. Pidge was squatting down and picking up her cloak, Hunk was crouched down and trying to pick up the broken shards from the shattered lamp. “Try to clean up as much of this as you can, I'll speak to the motel manager.” He got nods in replies and moved out of the room. He glanced back once and saw a guilty look flash across the princes face.

Now, what was he hiding?

* * *

 

The manager was of course very displeased with the news and asked for payment to take care of repairs. Lance had given the money with no argument seeing as he needed to. The manager had asked them kindly to leave at once which he understood. The party was now back on the road and travelling, once again going through the Baku Gardens.

Aeure was still far away but the plan was to continue to travel up to the large city. It was a quicker route to their destination and arguably the most safest option. Though as the day progressed and night approached the prince was even more jittery, Lance easily picked up on it.

“Something wrong?” He asked as he stepped in tow with Keith, Pidge and Hunk leading the group forward. “You seem,” His eyes gestured to where Keith was fidgeting, “Nervous.” He once again wore the cloak but his hands were not hidden underneath, exposing the ring to the world.

Keith raised a fist to his mouth and coughed. “Fine, just fine.” He replied in a haste voice, “Nothing wrong here.”

The prince made it all too easy for Lance to be suspicious. He wasn't telling the truth and was obviously keeping a secret, though the knight wasn't all too sure what it was. “Right…” He answered instead, turning his head away from Keith and looking to the backs of his teammates. He raised his hands up to rest behind on his neck as they walked forward, “Whatever you say your royal highness.”

Keith gave him an annoyed look, hissing out, “Stop that.”

Lance gave him a confused look, turning his head back to the prince. “Stop what?” He asked in a bewildered tone.

Keith gave him a pointed look as if saying, _really? You want to play it like?_ Lance was so lost as to what the prince was implying. “Mocking me.” He answered.

“What?” He blurted out as he stared at the prince, his hands dropping to his sides. “I'm not mocking you!” He protested, trying to rectify what Keith was saying.

“Yes,” Keith muttered out as he glanced away from the knight, “You are. You're speaking to me with a condescending tone and you keep using my title as if it disgusts you.”

Lace had only used the tone because he was suspicious, otherwise he had nothing against the prince. The title he used was only to speak with him properly. He was a _prince_ \- _not_ a princess - after all. “I wasn't!” He tried protesting but it didn't seem to help. The prince just ignored him with a huff, arms crossed over his chest. He gave a sigh and spoke in a soft voice, “I'm sorry if I offended you. What would you like me to do to correct that mistake?” He could be rude and unpleasant if need be, but Keith hadn't done anything and so it would be uncalled for.

Keith seemed to ponder his apology, glancing back to him. “Just,” He began and gave Lance a smile of his own - still awkward but oddly endearing - as he dropped his arms. “Keith is fine.”

He stared at the prince before quickly nodding. No formalities or titles. Just a normal guy with a normal name. That Lance could certainly do. “Keith it is then.” He agreed, holding his hand out for the prince to take, “The name’s Lance. Nice to meet you Keith.” It was an offering, to forget everything that had happened and start anew.

Keith took the hand and looked up to the knight, a few inches shorter than he was. “Likewise.”

The pair jumped slightly as Hunk called out to them, “We're stopping for the night!”

Lance grinned at the thought of camping in the forest, surrounded by nothing but nature. He called back to Hunk, “I’ll help set up!” He turned to Keith with a question on the tip of his tongue, planning to ask if he was excited to be outside and sleep there for the first time. It died down when he saw the terrified look on Keith's face.

He raised a hand to rest on the princes shoulder and looked with worry. “Everything alright?”

Keith seemed startled and stared at Lance for a solid minute, breath slightly ragged. He nodded quickly. “Yeah, I'm good.” Lance didn't get to comment on it anymore as he walked quickly ahead, towing in with Pidge and Hunk and leaving Lance to stare at his back.

Something was definitely amiss but Lance wasn't sure what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry it's so short! The next chapter will definitely be longer. Will Lance find out what Keith is trying to hide? You'll have to wait until next time to find out ;)


	4. Cover? Blown.

When the group strayed away from the trail and into the forest, Keith was beginning to panic. Nightfall was quickly approaching and he needed a place to hide from the others. They stopped in a large clearing and Hunk shaked off the large bag that he'd been carrying throughout the journey. The prince stood a little way away from the group, eyes glancing up to the sky frantic with worry. _Soon…_

The other three were grabbing equipment out from the bag, starting to set up camp. He glanced to where they were, a metal stick was in Hunks hand whilst a large cloth of material was being unfolded by Lance. His gaze moved towards the trail of trees facing west and then turned back to the group. “I'm just going to go and get firewood.”

Lance waved a hand and Keith took it as a signal that he could go. He didn't rush out per say, but he certainly did walk away in a hurried manner. He kept Pidges cloak wrapped around him, gripping tightly at the pin of the cloak. This was all the protection he had, all that he could use to try and conceal himself.

The sky was beginning to darken and Keith already knew that the transformation was happening. The familiar itchiness started to appear and make itself prominent. He strayed further and further away from where the team was located, their chatter now mute to his ears.

“Keith!” A voice shouted out and he froze in place. _Quiznack_. “What are you doing out here?”

He tried to think of a believable lie and thought back to his excuse. “Getting the firewood.” He explained simply and hoped that Pidge would leave it alone at that.

She wasn't leaving it alone at that. She jeered at him in a mocking manner, “You didn't need to travel so far. Around the campsite there was a lot of wood you could have chosen.” Keith should have known that he couldn't outwit Pidge, she seemed observant and knowledgeable about things around her. “Why are you really here?”

 _Think, Keith, think._ “Uh…” He started weakly and felt his face burn with embarrassment, mingling in with the pain. “To relieve myself?”

It was silent for a moment and Keith was panicking. Maybe she could see what was happening and was just figuring the best way to attack him. Or maybe she didn't believe him and was going to catch his bluff.

“Alright,” She answered simply. Keith couldn't see the expression she wore on her face, his back facing towards her, but her tone was sounding slightly smug. “Don't mind me then. I'll just wait back here until you're down and then we can go back to camp.”

That was not what he had expected Pidge to say. He already knew that she was the youngest out of the four. To Keith, Pidge was like a _child_. Even the thought of doing anything before her made him feel disgusted. “W-what?” He gripped at the cloak, hands shaking. “Can't I just be alone?” He asked and hoped that it would work.

“Negative,” She replied, “Lance wanted me to be by your side. Can't allow you to get hurt or lost.”

While he appreciated the good intents that the knight obviously had, Keith didn't want them and hated them in this current moment. He wanted to be alone and to wallow in self pity and hatred. He didn't wait any longer and just continued to speed walk away, he didn't need this right now. “Hey!” The voice shouted again and he started to run, the cloak flowing after him. “Why are you running?”

Over the pulling on his face he was only minutely aware of the pounding footsteps following after him. _For_ _Alfors_ _sake_ , why couldn't Pidge just leave him _alone_? Each step was becoming too much to handle, the transformation more than halfway through. At this point he didn't even resemble a human and if Pidge saw him now then his dark secret would be known.

If he hadn't glanced back to see the location of Pidge - noting that she was quickly advancing towards him - then Keith would have noticed the large tree root that was sticking out in front of his escape path. He realised too late. His foot tripped against the root and crashed down, he tried to make the fall a bit more bearable, reaching his hands out to steady himself.

Just as he was about to push himself up and start running away again Keith felt a harsh tug on the hood of the cloak and fell back onto the ground, numb pain shooting through his lower back. Pidge had caught him and now, with the hood down, he was exposed.

He saw her eyes widen, matching close to the owlish shape of her glasses and he looked away in shame. His skin was now nothing but red scales, his dark horns and claws were coming through. All that remained was the wings - the prickling sensation between his shoulder blades told him that the process was beginning - and to actually become the dragon.

“You-” Pidge blurted out in shock, lowering her hand from the cloak as she stared at the prince before her. “ _You're_ the dragon.” She spoke as if it was a revelation that should have been obvious, which it technically should have been. “I should have known! It makes _so_ much sense now!”

Keith stayed silent whilst she continued on, the transformation now nearing completion. He unclasped the pin and pulled the cloak off of him, handing it to Pidge who just threw it onto the ground. “ _That's_ why you never escaped! Is this a curse or something that's been happening since birth?”

He stared down at the girl before him, eyes now fully yellow and filled with disbelief. “You,” He began in a nervous voice. His dragon voice was slightly deeper than his normal voice, though other things were also different in dragon form. He was much taller and bigger, arguably more stronger too. “You're not afraid? Of me?”

Pidge blinked up at him, pushing her glasses up against her nose. “I don't know.” She shrugged, the loose light green tunic she wore ruffling with the movement. “Not really.”

The answer seemed so honest and sincere, shocking Keith more than he would admit. “Why?” He asked simply, wanting to know the reason why she wasn't running away in fear or trying to behead him.

She raised an eyebrow in reply. “You haven't done anything for me to be afraid.” She spoke of it as if it was an obvious answer. “Why would I be scared of you?”

The question was simple and yet it left so much to interpretation. A dark look flashed across his face, huffing and air coming out through the slits that were his dragon nose. “Because I'm a _monster_.”

Pidge let out a scoff, “As if! You haven't done anything that could be _considered_ monstrous!” When she saw Keith looking at her like a lost puppy - ears slightly down, resting flat against his head, and his wings drooped to the floor - she explained further. “If you were a monster then you would have attacked us. You had the opportunities to do so, and you didn't.”

The young girl had so much faith in him and Keith didn't know what to think of it. He'd been used to words of insult hurled at him. He'd been used to how knights tried to kill him on first sight, seeing him as dangerous. He'd been so scared of what his parents would do if he ever returned home, still bounded by the curse. He had lost all faith of ever being a normal human, yet Pidge saw otherwise.

He growled at her, Pidge flinching slightly at the low noise and the sneer that stretched across his face. “What if I'm still waiting for that opportunity?” He spoke viciously, looming greatly over the small girl. Her head tilted far back to maintain eye contact. “Now you know my secret, I have an excuse.”

She stayed silent as the two had a staring contest, neither willing to back down. A smirk spread across her face. “Then why don't you do it already. I'll make it easy for you.” She stepped closer - surprising Keith - with her eyes still staring intently at his. She stirred him on. “Go on, _attack_ me.”

Keith stared at her but made no decision to move. He wasn't going to harm her and he knew that Pidge was aware of that fact, taking it to her advantage.

“See.” She spoke triumphantly as she proved her point. She stepped back with her hands raised up in a shrug. “You're not a monster Keith.” The words were registering in his head but he still couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_ believe it. “You're just a victim. And we'll help you to get rid of this curse.”

She spoke with such certainty and such conviction that Keith wanted to believe her. It was what he'd always hoped for ever since he spent his first night in the castle. He just wanted to be normal. To think after all those years in isolation, he'd finally found someone who was willing to help him.

He could tell that the curse was coming to an end, it was going to become permanent soon if he didn't try to break it off. The ring was a constant reminder. It used to only glow - like it did now, wrapped around one of his claws - white hot during the night, when he was a dragon. Though lately it was glowing more often in the day at very inconvenient times, an indication that he was running out of time.

Though with Pidge looking at him with kindness in her eyes, Keith didn't focus on his worries. He only focused on his hopes for the future.

If he hadn't been focusing so hard then he would have heard the snap of a twig. Pidge froze and turned to face the source and only when there was a loud scream did he follow her line of sight.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't Lance that discovered Keith but instead Pidge! :) Platonic Kidge is a blessing and a guilty pleasure of mine, I had to include it. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Now that Keith's secret has been exposed what do you think will happen next? And what did you think of Pidge in this chapter?
> 
> Who was that screaming at the end? You'll have to wait until next time to see who it was. And oh, we still have to wait until we see Lances reaction ;)
> 
> Comment below on your thoughts of the story so far and what will happen next, or what you hope to happen next.


	5. Secrets Revealed

“All set.” Lance spoke triumphantly, dusting his hands off as he pushed himself off of the ground. He stood up with his knuckles resting against his hips, looking to the tent he had set up with pride. He glanced around the campsite and noted that only Pidge and Hunk was there. Keith had said he were going to get firewood but the prince hadn't returned yet. It may have been nothing to worry about but nightfall was quickly approaching, and Keith was out there unprotected. “Hey Pidge!”

She'd been rummaging through her satchel in search of something and turned her head in the direction of Lance. “Yeah?” She replied.

“Can you go and find Keith?” He asked, turning his head to peer around the clearing. As far as Lance could see Keith wasn't anywhere near. “I feel as if he's wandered off and you know how dangerous the Baku Garden is.” Especially at night. Creatures like shadow spirits and vampyres lurked around and he couldn't fight them off when they were in a clear advantage, fighting in their natural element.

She gave a sigh, almost like she was annoyed with Lance for making _her_ do it instead of Hunk, but she obeyed. “Fine.” She muttered and moved her hand out of the satchel, dusting herself off. Lance watched as her back receded into the distance until he could no longer differentiate the green of her clothes from the green of the woodland.

He heard the sound of something crunchy, turning his head to the source of the sound. There was Hunk sitting crossed legged by his tent, a container of food in hand. When Lance saw what it was that he was actually eating he let out a laugh, shaking his head at his friend. “Shay give that to you?” He asked.

He was referring to the Balmeran maiden that the two knights had saved from a group of smugglers. Shays family was renowned for their Balmeran Crystal Company, and since the crystals were a great source of energy it was in big command. Shay had been kidnapped for ransom and her family had hired the pair to save her. She hit it off with Hunk instantly and had kept in contact with him ever since. Even sometimes sending him gifts.

Hunk must have told her about the latest mission because it seemed that she had sent him a care package. Lance could see that the box was filled with small trinkets (shells and items primary to Balmera), some crystals, and of course some food. In between his hands was a Vox fruit - it was a circular fruit, the skin a dark purple and when Hunk bit in to it Lance could see the inside was a bright blue - which Lance had personally never eaten or tried before. Hunk described the fruit to be sweet and crunchy - like hard candy - but Lance stayed away, wary because of the appearance.

Hunk sputtered, his cheeks tinting red as he looked away from Lance bashfully. “Maybe…” He admitted, twirling his index fingers together. “She gave it to me and you know I can't say no.” He gave Lance a brave face, admitting to his thought.

Lance raised up his hand in mock surrender, a smirk on his face as he teased Hunk. “Of course.” He replied, lowering a hand to pat at Hunks shoulder, “She is your _girlfriend_ after all.”

Lance laughed and quickly stepped back when Hunk made a jump at him, utterly embarrassed. “She's not my girlfriend!” Hunk protested trying to correct Lance. Though with the sheepish look he gave after, his intents didn't work. The knight huffed, crossing his arms and turned away from Lance. “She's just a rock that I admire very much.”

“ _Right_ …” Lance goaded Hunk. With his hands clasped behind his back he swayed on his feet back and forth, whistling with a teasing tone. “Just a friend. That's a girl. That obviously cares about you.” He stayed silent for a moment before smirking, “You know when we rescued her she ignored me completely for you. _Me_! Lover boy Lance!”

Hunk rolled his eyes and huffed, “Yeah, yeah.” He waved him off. He glanced at the Vox fruit and then up to Lance, raising it slightly in offering.

He shook his head, pushing it back towards Hunk. “Thanks,” He gave a tight smile before turning his nose up slightly, “But no thanks.”

Hunk gave him a blank look and then merely shrugged. “More for me then.” He spoke optimistically, the fruit making a slight crunchy noise as Hunk bit into it.

Lance sighed and turned his head to focus in on the forest. Neither Keith or Pidge had returned yet and night was finally here. He patted Hunk on the shoulder, “I'm going to go and get firewood.” It was starting to get cold and he needed a fire to get started. “Wait here for Pidge and Keith.”

Hunk nodded and finished eating the fruit. He grabbed a handkerchief from his bag and began to wipe his fingers clean, rubbing the cloth around his mouth to get rid of any crumbs or residue from the food.

Lance moved into the forest, thankful that he had taken his armour off. Without his armour on he had a bit more mobility in his limbs, making it easier to crouch down and pick up the materials he needed. With a stack of wood in his hand placed together precariously in a slight tower, he slowly trotted back to the campsite. He dropped the materials in the centre where the tents circled around it, arranging the wood into a pile.

He glanced around and that was when he realised. Pidge and Keith hadn't came back. And Hunk had also mysteriously disappeared too.

It was at that moment he heard a scream coming from the forest and after years of battling with his team he knew instantly who it was. Hunk.

Lance didn't even spare a thought as he gripped onto his broadsword, charging into the direction both Keith and Pidge had disappeared to. He jumped over tree roots and dodged as many tree branches he could - getting only a couple of scratches across his face - and followed after the source of the scream. It was dying down but he knew that it had to be near, the noise sounding slightly closer now.

He skidded to a stop, stumbling a bit in place - only narrowly avoiding crashing into a large tree - when he finally saw what was happening. His knuckles turned white, wrapped around the hilt. The knight stared at what was before him. Hunk didn't look too shaken up and seemed rather calm - which must have been the reason why the screams had died down - and Pidge was slightly frozen as she glanced frantically to Lance. Keith was nowhere in sight and that only made Lance more apprehensive.

Then there was the _dragon_.

It was just staring at Lance, eyes fully yellow and devoid of an iris or a pupil. He didn't think and took charge, relying on instinct. All he thought in that moment was to protect. He would not allow for his friends to get hurt.

Just as he was swinging the sword forward, the light from the moon reflecting off the white sheen, he stilled against his will. Hunk had grabbed him and raised him up off of the ground, arms wrapped tightly around Lances torso and immobilising him.

“What,” Lance seethed out, wiggling around in Hunks hold but gained no leverage. “Are you doing Hunk?”

“Lance!” Hunk struggled out as he tried to tighten his grip, not allowing for Lance to move and attack. “It's not what you think!” He protested.

Pidge intervened and stepped closer to the pair, avoiding where Lance was kicking his feet around. “Look closer at the dragon!” Pidge tried to explain, hand stretched out towards the direction of the creature that stood a little distance away from them. “What do you see?”

Lance tried struggling a bit more but slumped when he realised that Hunk wasn't going to let him go. He could attack the other man but that would mean hitting him in the knee, face or _other_ _areas_. Lance cared too much about the other man to do that to him so he complied.

He stared at the dragon that hadn't moved from its previous position. It was just staring back at Lance with blank eyes. It was odd to see a beast of this size up close, he'd always heard that dragons were highly aggressive and to never approach one. Yet, here he was.

He squinted his eyes and took in the appearance of the beast, red, black and yellow seeming to be the prominent colours of its appearance. The yellow wings contrasted from the dark red scales. He noted the tail laying limp on the floor, the end tip resembling somewhat of an arrowhead. His eyes travelling to the actual head of the dragon and he noticed the horns that sat on the dragons had, and _wait_ …

“Holy _crow_ …” He whispered out in shock, eyes flickering down to look at the claws. He recognised that ring. At least now he knew where Keith was. “How do you have a mullet _even_ in dragon form?”

Lances reply surprised everyone, the other three now blinking at him in shock. There was silence. And then laughter.

He felt himself being raised up and down as Hunk shaked with laughter. “Dude, only you.” He managed out, bending down to release Lance from his hold. Lance moved back and sheathed his sword, Hunk now clutching at his abdomen. “I might actually pull a muscle.”

Pidge was having her own version of a laughing fit, slumped over and leaning against Keith - who was looking embarrassed and away from Lance - and laughing into his scales. “Why?” She complained with slight laughter, “Of all the things you could have said. You pick _that_?”

Lance raised his hands up in surrender, protesting. “What else was I supposed to say besides the obvious!”

Hunk coughed once, a fist raised to his mouth, and cleared his threat. Lance turned his head to see his friend who was standing similarly to how he was, imitating his stance. _“Oh wow, Keith is a dragon.”_ Hunk mimicked his voice, or rather the voice he used when flirting with others, _“Explains why his legs seemed to always drag on.”_

It set off another wave of laughter. Pidge wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, just resting against Keith who almost seemed amused if not slightly bashful. Lance let out an indignant screech, pointing a finger towards Hunk. “I do not sound like that!” Whenever he flirted he would at least try to be original. Or, you know, actually _good_. Admittedly he had done his fair share of using cheesy pick up lines, but nowadays he just cringed upon hearing them.

Hunk raised his hands up in defence, giving a crooked smile, “Whatever you say man.”

Lance groaned and crossed his arms as his friends continued to laugh. He turned away from Hunk and instead focused on Keith. His nostrils flaring, an indication that he was trying to conceal his laughter. The knight saw the wings also shaking in amusement.

Lance didn't know what had taken over him but he reached a hand out to lightly rub one of Keith's wing between his fingers, noting that it was soft. It seemed that had been the wrong thing to do when the wing pushed him away, resulting in him harshly falling to the ground. Hunk and Pidge - now broken from their laughter - stared at Keith who was looking away in shame.

“Sorry.” He apologised, heard turned away and not facing the group. The deeper voice startled Lance and oh. _Oh_. “But you can't touch the wings. They're kinda…” He seemed to be struggling for a word, head moving with his inner turmoil, “A private matter.” He settled on and with the determined gaze he wore it seemed that he was adamant in not revealing anything more.

“Got it,” Lance mumbled as started to stand up, rubbing a hand over the numb area, _“No touching the wings.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to include some bromance between Hunk and Lance, because Hance is my favourite BrOTP. Say what you will but we all wish to have a friendship like that.
> 
> Also a bit of humour in this chapter, tell me what you think of it! And oh boy, the story is actually kicking off now.
> 
> Anyone notice that I've added to the tags? Try to decipher what you can and tell me what you think, I'm interested in hearing your theories :D Oh I've got plans - for better or for worse - and you've just sold your soul, strap in for a _looooong_ ride.


	6. A Chequered Past

“So.” Pidge had a grin on her. She stared at Keith from across the campfire - which Keith had lit up when Lance had asked - and the fire illuminated her face, giving her a devilish look. Her fingers were intertwined together and rested under her chin as she leaned forward, elbows resting on top of her knees. “This _curse_ …” She spoke curiously, moving a hand to gesture, “What's the backstory?”

The group was circled around at the fire thriving off of the heat that it brought, and all stared at Keith. The dragon was silent for awhile and seemed conflicted. The group hadn't done or suggested anything to Keith that they would harm him. They'd been rather supportive so far, but he was still hesitant. He hated the story behind his situation, all of it had been out of his control and yet he had been the one to be condemned for life.

He let out a huff of air and turned to face the group. “A witch placed the curse on me.” He explained which didn't seem much of a revelation, witches were known to be cruel and sadistic. This must have just been another one of their schemes. “Her name is Haggar.”

The group stood more attentive at the name. Pidge had a fist pressed up to her mouth, seemingly lost in her thoughts. “ _Haggar_ …” She repeated, eyes darting towards the two knights by her side before, as if the name meant something, “The name sounds familiar.”

Keith let out a snort, a huff of air brushing the fire. “She _is_ infamously known through the lands. I'll be surprised you haven't heard her name even without context.”

Hunk sat back, leaning against his hands, and looked to Keith curiously. “Why put the curse on you then?”

“A disagreement.” He spoke blankly. He lowered his head and rested it on top of his legs, eyes catching the white hot ring around his claw. “Between the Kingdom of Marmora and the Galra Empire.”

“Wait.” Lance spoke up, eyes wide opened as he came to a revelation, and all heads turned to face him. Keith didn't shift from his position but he gazed at Lance with a curious look. “Is the curse in any way related to the death of Emperor Zarkon?”

Keith looked to him in stunned shock because, yes. Yes it had been. The death of Emperor Zarkon had been the catalyst towards his cursed fate. “How,” He whispered out lowly, “Did you know?”

Lance just shrugged, hands resting on the back of his neck and he leaned against Hunks side. “It was the main reason why I'm now trying to be a red paladin.” He spoke, his foot dancing around on top of his leg.

He raised his head up, looking a bit more interested and intrigued. “You,” He began. His eyes roamed around Lances body, thinking back to the armour he wore. It was nothing like he had seen before, nothing he knew that was associated with Paladins. Shiro was the Black Paladin, appointed as such after Zarkons death and after King Alfor had stepped down, and he always wore formal Altean armour with his respective colour. Lance didn't seem to have that. “You're the red paladin?” He asked in disbelief.

He saw Lance turning rigid, his foot stopping its dance. Lance turned to face the dragon before him and plastered him with a glare. “Yes.” He seethed out in anger, startling Keith. It was only then that he realised the implications of his words, and _oh_. Lance had thought of it as an insult. Quiznack. “Aspiring red paladin.” He quickly corrected and huffed, turning away from Keith.

Keith may have spent years locked away in a tower but before all of that he had been friends with the royal family of Altea. Specifically Allura. Through their years together he listened to his childhood friend about how she aspired to be a red paladin and to follow the footsteps of her father, yet it seemed that she couldn't. _Lance_ was the one that was going to be the red paladin.

_Lance_.

Red paladins were often quick on their feet and relied on instincts. That wasn't Lance. Lance seemed to think at least a bit before he attacked, he wasn't hot headed or reckless. He'd made that clear when he and his party had planned to rescue him during the day _rather_ than at night.

Red paladins were often temperamental. That wasn't Lance. Sure Keith and Lance hadn't gotten along at first, mainly because the two had been stubborn and didn't want to, but they'd sorted it out quickly enough. _Probably ruined the friendship they had now._

However, Keith wouldn't be afraid to admit that the role _did_ suit Lance. He saw attributes of a red paladin within Lance - although they weren't obvious. Lance was agile, he was able to move with ease and quickly strike. He was stubborn and unrelenting, doing what he thought was right - though he did listen to others and obey orders. A bad quality it seemed but Lance was also volatile in ways. He seemed to know something that others didn't, a keen eye which was always on the lookout, and he used that to his advantage. He was unpredictable, and that was dangerous.

“That's really cool.” Keith spoke out in an effort to try and sate Lances annoyance. He gave him an awkward smile, his lips raising up to expose his fangs. Lance didn't seem all too happy and just gave him a grunt in reply. _Just great._

“What was the argument about?”

Keith snapped his head towards Pidge, forgetting that he wasn't alone with Lance. He scrunched up his nose, trying to think hard. He'd been a child when all of this had occurred and even then he hadn't been told much. He couldn't remember. “I think…” He hesitated, gaze moving away from Pidge and looking directly to the fire. “After Zarkons death she came around to the castle, asking my parents for something.” Now if only he could remember what that something _was_. “And my parents said they wouldn't go along with her plans, so she sought out revenge.”

“What kind of plans?” Pidge murmured out, thought it seemed that she was talking to herself more than she was to Keith. The explanation had just left her with more questions than answers but she couldn't pester Keith. He only knew so much. She let out a sigh and slumped, “Well this is certainly going to be a feat.”

Hunk nodded in agreement, indifferent about the body resting against him. “Where do we even start?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Lance piped up, head tilting back to capture Hunks eyes. “We go to the Galra Empire.”

Hunks eyes bulged out, staring at Lance as if he had lost his mind. Pidge, however, seemed to be in favour for it. “Of course!” She uttered out, “There's bound to be some clues there.”

Hunk then turned to stare at her. “Do you even hear yourself?” He spoke out in terror, “ _The_ _Galra_ _Empire_.” He shuddered at the name, shaking Lance with the movement.

“This is something we have to do to help Keith.” Lance muttered out - begrudgingly, Keith thought - and his eyes flickered towards the dragon-prince hybrid. “Can't let him down now can we?”

Hunk opened and closed his mouth, blubbering like a fish that wanted to protest. The knight knew that he was outnumbered and simply huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Besides…” Lance continued, speaking with a more amused and friendly tone. “It can't be as bad as The Colony.”

That seemed to shake Hunk up, “Nothing is as bad as The Colony.” He muttered out, avoiding eye contact and stared at the ground before him.

“Colony?” Keith asked, ears raised up in interest as he looked to the cuddle pile of knights, “What colony?”

“Apparently,” Pidge explained, a crooked smile on her face, “They escaped getting narrowly eaten.”

Keith was now alert, snapping his head back to the knights. “What?” He blurted out as he stared at them. “You almost got _eaten_?”

Hunk nodded, speaking a mile a minute. “Lance made me go along with him on a mission, and then he started to wander off. I don't know what happened but next thing I knew I was running for my life.”

“Swimming for your life, you mean.” Pidge corrected with a point.

“Whatever.” Lance waved her off, a hand moving through the air. “We met Florona. She was nice, and pretty.” Lance explained the story. Keith listened intently but there was also an underlying feeling that he felt. You could say he was _envious_ of Lance. He, Hunk and Pidge were all that Keith had spoken to in a decade. He didn't have the opportunities like they had had, even less to find a possible lover. “Puts a damper on it though when I find out she's a siren that wants to eat me.”

“I'm still thankful for Plaxum.” Hunk pointed out, and that seemed to make Lance smiled for whatever reason.

“Plaxum is great!” Lance cheered out. “I still keep in touch with her you know.” Again, there was the feeling of envy,

Pidge raised an eyebrow in disbelief, turning towards Keith. She spoke to him in a stage whisper and raised her hand to rest next to her mouth, _“Wow, Lance has a mermaid friend.”_

Lance let out a guffaw, turning around and rested his chin on top of Hunks thigh to look at Pidge. “Say what you will _Katie_ ,” He teased, Keith could see her eye twitching at the name, “But it's all real.”

“Yeah.” Hunk joined in, facing Pidge. “If there's one thing you can rely on it's Lances _desires_.”

Pidge let out a loud laugh as Lance smacked Hunks arm. “The _betrayal_.” He gasped out dramatically, and soon all four were laughing around the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of team bonding here and a little insight into Keith's past. Now what do you think Haggar wanted from Keith's parents? And what did it have to do with Zarkon?
> 
> Keithy boy you just did yourself a disservice by pissing Lance off. Oh, just wait until the next chapter.
> 
> People who are following my updated chapters, you might want to go back to Chapter One ;) A little surprise addition


	7. Starting Now

Arriving at The Galra Empire had been everything Lance had expected: crowded. After travelling through the woods for days - and nights where each party member took turns to keep guard, making sure Keith remained hidden - they'd finally arrived in one of the major cities, and despite it approaching evening the roads and streets were still full of people.

Lance ordered the group to stay close together and soon they were weaving through the crowd like a long chain of scrawny limbs, pushing away civilians and charging through. He stopped short in front of a hotel and soon they were all inside.

The Veraxon Hotel was luxurious to say the least. A large lounge room greeted them, more spacious and lavish compared to the motel in Arus, and if Lance looked behind the receptionist then he could see the large dining hall. They'd hit the jackpot. The hotel would be big enough for Keith, even in dragon form, and it would be easy to hide their operation. They'd be able to investigate and move around without curious eyes watching them.

Perfect.

He approached the man behind the desk and asked for two rooms, each with two separate beds. Whilst Lance wasn't short on cash - or Hunk and Pidge for that matter, they'd all gone on missions before that had rewarded them plentifully - he didn't want to waste money. They'd still have to alternate between watching Keith, tonight it was Hunks turn, and he figured that since the group were already close they didn't need to worry about living in close quarters. Hence why tonight he and Pidge would be bunking together. Lance doesn't mind it, having dealt with a lot worse when he lived with his family, so long as Pidge doesn't get any ideas.

He shivered at the thought, eyes glancing back to Pidge. She may have been short, he was still half convinced that she was partly gremlin, but Pidge was a force to be reckoned with. He made a mistake one time to prank her, and if it hadn't been for Hunk intervening between the two, then there would still be a never ending prank war.

The Galra man behind the desk merely gave a grunt as he handed over two keys. Lance gave one to Hunk who then walked away with the hidden prince to their bedroom for the night. Lance was still mad at Keith for what he had said days earlier. He knew that the prince probably hadn't meant it, but he took it to heart regardless.

“Enjoy your stay here.” The deep voice rumbled, Lance nodding a reply before following after Pidge.

* * *

 

They found their room easily enough. X23 was located at the end of the corridor, furthest from the staircase but closest to the painting that hung on the wall. Whilst Pidge was opening the door and speaking about something related to her brother, Lance was squinting his eyes at the painting.

It was a large canvas, filled with dark colours. Lance was no art prodigy but even he could see and marvel in the beauty of the work. A lone soldier clad in black armour was standing on top of a hill of skulls, protected behind a large dark shield with the dark tattered cape that they wore flapping behind them, purple tints on the sword glinting and raised up in attack towards a menacing figure. Lance couldn't really see the figure having much of a body shape, more like a disembodied spirit that loomed over the soldier. It wore an animal skull - a goat perhaps - and the eyes seemed dark, devoid of life. It's then that he realised that the dark figure was symbolic of death.

His eyes moved back to the soldier and he spotted an emblem plastered across the front chest piece. His eyes widened. This was Zarkon. The painting was a memorial to the deceased emperor and his fight against death. No wonder it showed the soldier to be strong, and the opponent to be evil like.

When Alfor wasn't training with him and Red, actually having time to just lounge about and talk, he would speak to Lance of his more youthful days. Apparently he'd been great friends with Zarkon - though there were fights and small wars between the two nations - though even he admitted the emperors apparent bloodlust and ruthless ways. Lance found the war stories Alfor told chilling. Zarkon was a man that no one wanted to anger, he was a vengeful man that was capable of darkness beyond compare.

“Lance?” A voice piped up and he stepped out of his stupor. He shook his head lightly. Zarkon was dead now. There was no need to fear a dead man. Though what was his part in Keith's curse? He stored that question for later, deciding to answer it at another time. He turned his head to see Pidge looking at him curiously. “Something catch your eye?” She nodded her head slightly towards the painting he'd been staring at.

He coughed awkwardly, hand moving to rub at the back of his neck. “Just interested in what it was.” He shrugged.

Pidge didn't comment on it otherwise and just pushed the door wide open, leading the pair into the room.

* * *

 

“I'm just going to go and send this.” Pidge announced from her bed. The contents that were within her satchel were scattered around from where she was sitting cross legged, folding the piece of parchment up.

Lance had taken off his armour and was just lounging now with his undersuit on, still needing to change into his civilian clothing. He shifted around in his bed and caught sight of what was on Pidges letter.

“Really?” He scoffed, stretching as he swung his legs over the side. He was referring to the code that Pidge and her family used, completely undecipherable to others.

Pidge merely gave the aspiring red paladin a shrug in reply. “I told him that the mission would take longer than I thought it would.” She explained, pushing aside the materials on her bed as she moved off. She lived with her brother Matt rather than living at the University of Olkari - where she was currently studying - and while he was Ok with the idea of Pidge being an adventurer, he even tagged along at times, he still worried about his sister.

She walked to the door, turning her head back with a smirk. “Besides, he might know something that we don't.”

She shut the door behind her as she left and Lance was soon alone. He took that time to change out of his black undersuit and into his clothing. Now changed and with the undersuit in hand he approached the closet and placed it onto one of the hangers.

As he walked back to the bed, he passed the door and noticed a leaflet on the floor. Lance crouched down and picked up the paper, reading over the advertisement.

_'A master at all trades,_   
_Skilled with magic._   
_The prince of Spades_   
_Foretells your future to avoid a life so tragic.’_

Lance laughed a little at the rhyming slogan. It was cheesy and over dramatic. Living with his actress of a sister, and having theatrics of his own, Lance loved things that were over the top. He looked at the drawing, a large crystal ball enveloped by smoke.

_‘Predictions guaranteed to be true,_   
_Based on the teachings of Aglodor.’_

The name seemed familiar in a sense. As if Lance had heard the name in passing. He'd have to ask Pidge if she knew who Aglodor was. He noticed an address at the bottom and saw a price guide. It was relatively cheap and if the predictions were true then why not check it out. They had nothing to lose and it could be a worthwhile endeavour.

He put the pamphlet inside one of the bedside tables drawers, remembering to bring it up to Pidge and the others later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we already know which character is going to be introduced next ;)
> 
> Any ideas what Aglodor fits in with the story? And are there any guesses as to what Haggar wants?


	8. Authors Note

Hello! Thank you all for the support that this piece of work has received.

Since many of you have asked, I will be confusing this fic. However, since season 8 there are a few things that I would like to change about this story. Meaning this will be rewritten from scratch.

I hope you all will continue with us in this journey


End file.
